Episode 7484 (22nd April 2016)
Plot The next morning, Zak arrives back from the police station, having spent a night in the cell. David leaves to get his test results. Rakesh hears that Zak was arrested for the factory fire. Zak is hurt when even Joanie suspects he may have been responsible for the fire. Ross has arranged another job with Charity, but they open the boxes in the back of a van to discover they've been given action figures rather than mobile phones. He tells Charity that if she manages to sell the figures, he won't take a cut. Zak admits to Joanie that he threatened Rishi but swears he didn't start the fire. He's relieved when she believes him. Bernice insists on taking over from Lawrence when she finds him working at Home Farm again. Sam finds some poisoned fish on the estate. Rhona asks Marlon to keep Leo for an extra few days. Pierce is concerned she's asking for his benefit. David encounters a teenager at the hospital named Dylan with testicular cancer. Rakesh breaks the news to Lisa and Belle that Zak has been arrested for arson. Dylan informs David of his own diagnosis and explains that he is now at stage three where his cancer has spread to his lungs. David's thoughtful when all Dylan is concerned about is being well enough to return to school. He is called in for his results. Pierce informs Rhona that he's found a flat. Finn finds Noah playing with one of the action figures and offers to buy it from him, noting it's rare. Tracy finds David playing at the swings with Amba and offers him her company. She hides her hurt as he asks if she can cover at the shop and provide Eric with a break. Charity takes Finn to the bin where she's disposed of the action figures. She covers that she got them in a factory sale. He suspects they're worth £100 each and agrees to sell them on for her for a cut of the profit - 50%. She agrees. Belle admits to Jai, Rishi, Priya, Lisa, Zak and Joanie that she was responsible, saying she met her boyfriend after hours and lit candles. Lisa's surprised that she has a boyfriend but Belle refuses to say who. David is thoughtful once again when he notices a bored Ross attempting to keep Moses occupied on the swings. Pierce gets a call to say that there is a leak in the attic and he can no longer move into his new flat. Rhona encourages him to stay, saying that she needs the company. Jai and Rishi aren't pleased with Belle and point out that they lost thousands of pounds because of her actions. Rishi fires her. David informs Eric that he is at stage two, where the cancer has spread to his lymph nodes. He tells Eric of his meeting with Dylan in the waiting room and reveals it gave him motivation to stop feeling cheated and fight. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast *Dylan - Charlie Gallagher Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Shop front *Church Lane *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Car park, public bar and backroom *Home Farm - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Urology department waiting room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Farrers Barn - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,990,000 (29th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes